


Reunion

by GabesGurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Wrote this right after Hammer of the Gods and just found it on my external hard drive! Gabriel and Dean are reunited after Gabe's 'death.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Dean sat up from a dead sleep. At first he wasn't sure what woke him, but then he saw him, standing somewhat limply at the foot on his bed. He lunged.

He grasped the other man's shoulders and was unsurprised to find himself pulled into a hard and painful kiss. The empty, hollow ache that had taken up residence in his chest since they left the hotel was finally fading.

Hands grasping and tugging on clothing roughly, lips breaking apart to gasp for air, and then going right back, meeting each other roughly. Hands yanking hair, sharp bites at his neck.

"You're here. Alive. Here!" Dean gasped out roughly, hands clenching into Gabriel's still blood soaked shirt. He let himself be manhandled to the bed and struggled to free himself of his shirt while trying to strip Gabriel also. They needed this. Now.

Finally he found himself nude on his back with the angel between his open legs. He arched as three spit-slicked fingers found their way roughly into him. He bit down hard on his lover's bottom lip as their mouths met again.

"Dean." The normally honey coated voice was rough and deep.

"Now, Gabriel. NOW! I need to feel this, hard and real."

Time passed in a haze of heat; his mate inside him, surrounding him, comforting him. Dean wasn't aware of anything except his angel's skin against his, lips against his, his cock inside of him, deep and hard. And himself, lying surrounded by his angel's wings.

When they collapsed, spent, Dean was made aware of the tears dripping down his face when his mate gently wiped them away. The hunter buried his face into Gabriel's neck with a sob, finally letting himself relax enough to expel the pent up emotions.

"Don't you ever do that again!" he muttered roughly into Gabriel's sweat soaked neck, "I won't be able to do it alone."

Dean found himself staring up into his lover's golden eyes. He could read the promise in them.

"I won't go anywhere, Dean-o. I promise."

The human pulled the angel down against his chest, feeling all the tension in his body give out at once as he went boneless. Things were right once more. At the moment he didn't even give a shit as to how Gabriel was there. Just so long as he was with Dean, things would be all right.


End file.
